


Du gehörst zu uns....zu mir!

by Witch_with_a_laptop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean macht sich Sorgen, Gen, Human Castiel, Motel, Season 9, Verletzungen, Worried Dean, injured cas
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_with_a_laptop/pseuds/Witch_with_a_laptop
Summary: Dean sucht Castiel, der als frisch gebackener Mensch durch die Straßen irrt





	Du gehörst zu uns....zu mir!

Es war ein regnerischer Tag. Die Wolken hingen tief und dunkel am Himmel und der Wind blies Cas kleine, kalten Wassertropfen ins Gesicht.

Obwohl es schon Mai war, hatte er das Gefühl, dass es den ganzen Tag über weder richtig hell noch warm geworden war.

Hätte man das Datum des Tages nicht gewusst, hätte man glauben können, dass es auf den Herbst zu ging.

Mit klappernden Zähnen und durchweicht bis auf die Knochen zog sich Cas den Trenchcoat enger um den Körper und starrte in die Richtung aus der schon vor zwanzig Minuten der Bus hätte kommen sollen. Er konnte mittlerweile den Regen bis auf die Knochen fühlen und schon jetzt vermisste er nicht mehr binnen Sekunden von A nach B switchen zu können. Stattdessen war er auf die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel angewiesen wie jeder andere Mensch.

Wütend beschloss er zu Fuß zum Bahnhof zu gehen, wo er erhoffte einen Zug zu finden, der ihn näher nach Lebanon brachte. Er sehnte sich nach den dicken Mauern des Bunkers und er wollte einfach nur zurück.

Zurück zu dem Ort, der sein zu hause war.

Mit gesenktem Kopf marschierte er los, in der Hoffnung die nasse Kälte durch die Bewegung aus seinem Körper zu verbannen. Das Gefühl zu frieren und durchnässt zu sein hatte er als Engel nie erlebt. Seine Gnade war ihm stets ein Schutz gewesen.

 

Gerade als er in eine der Seitenstraßen bog und etwas Schutz unter den Vorderdächern der Geschäfte fand, merkte er, dass neben ihm ein Auto hielt und jemand seinen Namen rief. Cas sah auf, zwinkerte sich den Regen aus den Augen. Als er den Wagen erkannte, hatte er das Gefühl, als würde der Regen für einen kurzen Moment aufhören.

„Dean?“

„Cas, komm ins Auto.“

Dean hatte sich zur Beifahrertür gelehnt und diese mit einem Ruck aufgestoßen.

Mit großen Schritten lief Cas durch den Regen und fiel sprichwörtlich wie ein nasser Sack auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Hey“, grinste Dean und startete den Impala.

Cas zog die Tür zu und sah sich unsicher um. Schon jetzt hatte sich auf dem Boden unter seinen Füßen eine Pfütze gebildet und aus dem Stoff seines Mantel rann der Regen in Schlieren auf den Sitz.

„Baby kann eine Innenwäsche vertragen, Cas. Bis zum Motel wirst du sie nicht durchgeweicht haben.“

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?“.

Cas knetete seine klammen Finger und hielt sie gegen die Lüftungsschlitze aus der die warme Luft der Heizung in den Innenraum des Autos drang.

„Dank Sammy. Er hat deinen letzten Anruf tracken können und sich in einige Kameras und Computer gehackt. Der Rest war auf und ab fahren in den Straßen.“

 

Dean hatte Recht behalten damit, dass das Motel nicht weit entfernt war.

Schon nach zehn Minuten lenkte er den schwarzen Impala auf den Parkplatz eines Ladens der „Good Night“ hieß, jedoch genau so aussah wie jedes beliebige Motel in dem sie während ihrer Jagden übernachtet hatten.

„Hab das Zimmer schon bezahlt. Ich zeig es dir. Du duscht und wirst warm und ich besorge uns 'nen paar Burger und einen Six-Pack Bier.“

Cas hätte am liebsten vorgeschlagen einfach im Auto sitzen zu bleiben. Der Regen plästerte noch immer gegen die Scheiben des Wagens und der Gedanke den Parkplatz überqueren und erneut nass werden zu müssen war Cas zuwider.

„Komm. Es warten eine heiße Dusche und noch heißere Burger.“

 

Das Zimmer war klein und erstaunlich behaglich. Der Fußboden des Raumes war mit dunklen Dielen ausgelegt und zwischen den zwei einzelnen Betten lag ein flauschiger Teppich.

Es roch noch Putzmittel und Lufterfrischer und auf dem kleinen Esstisch am Fernseher stand eine Schachtel mit Pralinen und eine Flasche Wasser.

„Das Beste Haus am Platz, Cas. Sie haben sogar weiche Handtücher im Bad und Duschgel das nach ner ganzen Blumenwiese riecht.“

Dean klopfte Cas auf die Schulter, zog seine Hand dann jedoch schnell wieder weg.

„Da drüben ist das Bad. Ich bin in einer Viertelstunde wieder hier und dann gibt es Futter.“

Cas konnte gar nicht mehr antworten, so schnell war Dean aus dem Zimmer geeilt und hatte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen.

Mit einem Mal war es sehr still im Raum und das Gefühl wieder einmal alleine auf der Welt zu sein, schwappte über Cas. Mühsam schluckte er den Kloß im Hals runter.

Dean hatte ihn gefunden und jetzt würde er nach hause kommen.

Cas ließ seinen Blick erneut durch den Raum wandern. Erst jetzt fiel ihm das Salz am Fenster und an der Tür auf. Deans Tasche stand auf einem der beiden Betten und der kleine Mülleimer quoll förmlich über vor leeren Verpackungen der hiesigen Imbisse und leeren Bierdosen..

Langsam ging Cas auf die Tür zu hinter der er das Bad vermutete und hinterließ eine Spur von kleinen Pfützen auf dem dunklen Boden.

 

Das Bad war so groß wie die Hälfte des Hotelzimmers. Beige Fließen waren an den Wänden der Dusche und über dem Waschbecken angebracht.

Beige mit einem schwarzen zarten Muster, dass wahrscheinlich an Marmor erinnern sollte, für Cas jedoch mehr nach dem feinen Adergeflecht irgendeines Monsters aussah.

Langsam zog sich Cas Schicht für Schicht seine Kleidung aus und hängte sie über den Handtuchhalter von dem eine wohlige Wärme ausging. Er hatte keine Kleidung zum wechseln und hofft, dass zumindest sein Hemd und seine Hose trocken werden würde.

Vorsichtig schob er die Plexiglastür der Dusche auf und trat in die Duschkabine. Die Fliesen sonderten eine Kühle ab, die ihn erschaudern ließ und sofort drehte er das Wasser auf und stellte die Regler soweit in den roten Bereich, dass die Hitze des Wassers fast schon schmerzhaft war.

In den letzten Tagen hatte er kaum eine Gelegenheit gefunden zu duschen, zu essen oder zu schlafen, hatte er sich doch zumeist fern von den Stadtzentren gehalten. Nur einmal hatte er einen Platz in einer Notunterkunft bekommen, warme Suppe gegessen und nach einer Dusche ein Bett für die Nacht gefunden. Das war vor vier Tagen gewesen und seitdem hatte er nur ein paar Äpfel gegessen, die er in einem Garten gefunden hatte und von seinem letzten Geld eine Flasche Wasser gekauft, die er in öffentlichen Toiletten immer wieder aufgefüllt hatte.

Cas seufzte und drehte sein Gesicht in den Strahl. Das Wasser prickelte auf seiner Haut und so langsam spürte er, wie die Kälte aus seinem Körper kroch. Das klamme Gefühle in seinen Gliedern wich einer bleiernen Müdigkeit.

Als Engel hatte er nie eine Pein dieser Art gespürt. Er kannte keinen Hunger oder Durst, keinen Muskelkater oder Blasen an den Füßen.

Doch jetzt wo er menschlich war, wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst wie fragil der menschliche Körper war. Wie verletzlich und anfällig.

Cas griff nach dem Shampoo und füllte seine Handfläche mit der blauen gelartigen Flüssigkeit.

Sobald er sie ihn seinen Haaren verrieben hatte, erfüllte der blumige Duft den Dean beschrieben hatte den Raum.

Das Zeuge brannte Cas in den Augen und der Schaum, der ihm ins Gesicht lief, schmeckte bitter.

Schnell spülte Cas das Shampoo von seinem Körper und hoffte, dass es gereicht hatte, um den Dreck der Straße abzuspülen.

Als Cas aus der Dusche stieg, sah er, dass sich der Raum mit Wasserdampf gefüllt hatte. Auf Spiegel und Fliesen klebte ein feuchter Film und als er seine Kleidung betastete, fühlte er, dass sie keinen Deut getrocknet war.

Cas nahm sich eines der großen Handtücher von der Ablage und wickelte es sich um die Hüfte.

Dean würde es bestimmt nichts ausmachen, wenn er sich ein Shirt von ihm leihen würde, nur für die Nacht und nur, solange er etwas Eigenes besaß.

 

Als er zurück ins Motelzimmer trat, sah er, dass Dean schon zurück gekommen war und am Tisch einen Stapel Burger auspackte.

„Dean?“

Der Jäger sah auf, sein Blick blieb einen Moment auf Cas ruhen, bevor er antworte.

„Was ist?“

„Ich, ähm. Meine Kleidung ist nass.“

Cas war im Türrahmen stehen geblieben und sah nun, wie Dean sich die Hand vors Gesicht schlug und eilig aufstand.

„Ich Dussel“, murmelte er, während er zu seiner Tasche ging und aus ihrem Inneren ein Shirt, eine Jeans, einen Slip und Socken hervorholte.

„Ich dachte mir, das könntest du vielleicht brauchen.“

Dean trat zu Cas und hielt ihm die Sachen hin, als sein Blick auf den Arm des Engels fiel.

„Du bist verletzt? Was zum Teufel ist passiert?“

Dean inspizierte den Cut, ließ seine Fingerkuppe an den Rändern der Wunde entlang gleiten.

Sie war nicht tief, wuchs schon zusammen, schien jedoch nicht wirklich behandelt worden zu sein.

Cas ließ seinen Blick zu Boden wandern und Dean merkte, dass er etwas Unangenehmes angesprochen hatte. Doch er wollte das Thema nicht so einfach unter den Tisch kehren. Was, wenn sie in Gefahr waren? Jetzt wo die Engel gefallen und der Himmel verschlossen war, waren die überlebenden Engel hinter ihnen her.

„Deine Brüder, huh?“

Cas nickte wortlos und zog seinen Arm zurück.

„Sie... sie wollen Rache. Es ist meine Schuld, dass sie aus dem Himmel gestoßen wurden. Ich habe nicht mehr viele Freunde unter meinen Brüder, wenn überhaupt noch welche.“

Er nahm Dean die Kleidung aus der Hand, drehte sich zurück zum Bad, blieb dann jedoch stehen.

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich nicht mit zurück zum Bunker komme,“ sagte er nachdem er Dean eine Weile durchdringend angesehen hatte.

„Sie wollen nur mich... mit euch können sie nichts anfangen. Es ist sicherer wenn ich mich von euch fernhalte.“

„Hast du mit deiner Gnade zusammen deinen Verstand verloren“, polterte es aus Dean heraus, als er Cas' Worte hörte.

Er war nicht tagelang durch die Gegend gefahren, hatte nach Cas' gesucht, nur um ihn dann wieder gehen zu lassen.

Schon gar nicht, weil irgendwelche gefiederten Drecksäcke Jagd auf ihn machten.

„Dean“, setzte Cas an, doch er wurde mit einer rüden Handbewegung unterbrochen. „Versuch erst gar nicht mich davon zu überzeugen, dich hier alleine losziehen zu lassen, Cas. Wir sind Familie. Du bist der beste Freund, den ich je hatte. Du gehörst zu uns... zu mir. Und wenn die, die sich deine Brüder und Schwestern schimpfen, meinen sich an dir rächen zu wollen“, er lachte leise, “dann werden sie sehen, was es heißt sich mit Dean Winchester anzulegen.“

Er wischte mit dem Daumen einige Wassertropfen von Cas' Wange bevor er mit dem Kopf zum Tisch hindeutete.

„Zieh dich an, bevor du dir 'nen Schnupfen holst. Und dann komm essen. Die Dinger schmecken kalt wie Pappe.“

 


End file.
